El baúl de Draco
by HadaGalaxia
Summary: Draco tiene una afición por las criaturas indefensas. OOC, Xover LOTRHP, oneshot, R


**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy lleva consigo algo sorprendente (y no es un anillo).Un crossoverHP/LOTR. Oneshot (al menos de momento).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Harry Potter ni El Señor de los Anillos me pertenecen. Son de J.K.Rowling y de J.R.R.Tolkien respectivamente... Pero desgraciadamente ellos no tuvieron mi idea, asi que os la voy a tener que hacer llegar yo misma.

* * *

Draco esperó a oír los ronquidos provenientes de las otras camas, antes de poner en marcha su plan. Primero, como ya era habitual, llegaron los fuertes ronquidos de Crabbe. El pobre tenia problemas respiratorios que le causaban ronquidos espectaculares. Eso no le impedía dormir como un angelito, pensó con cariño. Luego los dulces resoplidos de Blaise, seguidos de cerca por la lenta respiración de Goyle, como si cada vez tuviera que pensar en cual era el próximo paso a seguir.. Jugando a verdad o atrevimiento, Goyle había admitido en una ocasión tener miedo de olvidarse de respirar en su sueño. Finalmente, la sibilante respiración de Nott, apenas audible, pero que sin embargo inspiraba pavor, se oyó en la bóveda del dormitorio.

Draco se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. A pesar de que los ronquidos de Crabbe retumbaban en el dormitorio, sabía a ciencia cierta que Nott no utilizaba ninguna clase de encantamiento silenciador para dormir. Y ese chico era capaz de oírlo moverse por el cuarto aun cuando los decibelios que emitía Crabbe fueran por encima del límite estipulado por la ley. Se acercó a su baúl, e hizo aparecer su llave de un golpe de varita. Abrió el séptimo y último compartimiento, y bajó por las escaleras, cuidándose de cerrar el baúl detrás suyo.

- El viaje no ha sido muy duro, espero – preguntó sentándose con toda la clase requerida en un sillón, pasando las piernas por encima de uno de los apoyabrazos.

- ¡Señor Draco! – exclamó un pequeño ser entrando corriendo desde el dormitorio. Sam, un hobbit de la Comarca, sea lo que sea eso, así como sus tres amigos Frodo, Merry y Pippin, habían aparecido de ninguna parte cuando estaba liberando el último sapo al que había curado, y parecían tan desorientados... No lo pudo evitar. Si, Draco Malfoy, de la familia Malfoy, el frío y sarcástico Draco Malfoy, sentía una debilidad por los seres desvalidos. Si Potter se enteraba de eso, tendría material para reírse de él hasta... "Tampoco falta tanto para que muera... necesito algo más largo..." -. Mire, señor Frodo¡el señor Draco está aquí!

- ¿Tenéis suficiente comida¿Queréis que busque más setas? – preguntó solícito.

- No, señor Draco, todo va muy bien... El viaje fue un poco mareante, la verdad, debo admitir – comentó Sam.

- ¡Draco¿Cómo van las cosas en la superficie? – preguntó Frodo, entrando envuelto en una bata.

- Espero no haberos despertado – dijo Draco.

- No, tranquilo...- empezó Frodo, con cara de pesar -. El joven Pippin ha estado teniendo pesadillas, y ya estábamos todos despiertos.

- ¡No es posible! – exclamó Draco.

- Me temo que es mi culpa, señor – dijo Sam con tono de culpabilidad.

- ¡Oh, Sam! – exclamó Frodo.

- ¡Oh, Sam! – exclamó Draco.

- Si, ha sido mi idea el jugar a contar historias de miedo... – dijo Sam con cara de pena.

- ¡Oh, Sam! – exclamó Frodo de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres que le de una poción para dormir sin sueños? – se ofreció Draco -. Siempre guardo un poco a mano por si Goyle no consigue conciliar el sueño.

- Si fueras tan amable... – dijo Frodo.

Draco salió y rebuscó en el tercer piso de su baúl. A primera fila, un frasco azul llevaba la etiqueta "GOYLE, poción para dormir sin sueños". El pobre, a veces necesitaba que le dieran más indicaciones de las verdaderamente indispensables. En un momento estaba de vuelta en el saloncito, y Sam corrió a darle la poción.

Frodo y Draco se sentaron en sendos sillones alrededor de la chimenea, Draco en su pose relajada, y Sam les sirvió el té que había preparado para Pippin y que había resultado innecesario.

- Entonces, Draco, amigo – empezó Frodo -. ¿Cómo ha ido este regreso al... curso escolar?

Draco notó como las palabras "curso escolar" sonaban raras a la boca del hobbit. Por lo visto, antes de que él les hablara de Hogwarts, nunca habían oído hablar de colegios. Les sonrió con su sonrisa más sincera, y contestó:

- Bien, bien... – empezó.

- ¿Están bien sus amigos los señores Crabbe y Goyle¿Parecía preocupado de no tener noticias suyas este verano, señor, si usted me permite? – preguntó Sam.

Era cierto que había estado preocupado. Siempre le pasaba en verano. Dos meses sin noticias de sus amigos. Su escaso dominio del arte de la pluma les impedía mandar noticias, especialmente en el caso de Crabbe.

- Si, han llegado bien. Crabbe ha estado encerrado en su mansión, dice que no encontraba la puerta de salida, aunque sospecho que sus padres encantaron la casa para que no pudiera salir.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Frodo.

- Eso mismo pienso yo. Si no le dejan libertad¿cómo aprenderá a desenvolverse por si mismo?

- El tío Hamfast dice siempre: "deja la patata crecer en un buen terreno, y no necesitará que la riegues", eso dice, si ustedes me entienden.

- Aha – hizo Draco. No quería parecer descortés, pero no había entendido nada acerca de la patata. Los Malfoy no cultivan patatas, las compran -. Bueno, y Goyle ha ido de colonias a Francia, como cada verano. Nunca quiere ir... deberíais verle al principio de las vacaciones. Y sin embargo acaba volviendo contando unas historias alucinantes.

- Me alegro de que sus amigos se encuentren bien – dijo Frodo.

- ¿Y el señor Severus? Su padrino, si mal no recuerdo. Eso es como ser de la familia – preguntó Sam. Draco había podido notar que para Sam, la familia y las patatas eran lo más importante en la vida -. No habrá tenido problemas por jugar a dos bandas, como temía usted.

- No, Sam, se encuentra bien. Pero bueno, eso es una sospecha, infundada por cierto, que tiene mi padre sobre Severus. Él nunca traicionaría a su Señor.

Se hizo un silencio reflexivo. Frodo y Sam no acababan de entender de qué iba la batalla que se estaba librando, pero estaba claro que se encontraban en medio. Al menos Draco lo hacía. Y harían cualquier cosa por un amigo.

- ¿Y su archienemigo? – acabó preguntando Frodo.

- Potter – dijo Draco, empleando el tono despectivo que no podía evitar utilizar al decir ese nombre. Ya está. Tendría que volver a lavarse los dientes. Si, a pesar de ser un Malfoy, su truco para tener unos dientes tan impecables le venia de que la simple mención de Potter le hacia venir un mal gusto a la boca -. También ha vuelto. Siempre desafiante, con sus aires de superioridad, y sus dos secuaces.

- Ese Potter tiene que ser una mala persona, señor. Si me lo encuentro, tendrán que aguantarme para que no le salte al cuello – exclamó desafiante Sam.

- Cálmate, Sam – le dijo Draco -. Ya me ocuparé yo de él.

- Por supuesto, señor Draco, no pretendo interponerme entre usted y Potter.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio, hasta quede repente Draco se levantó, ceremoniosamente.

- Señores – dijo en su tono mas amable – deben de estar cansados después del viaje, y necesitan descansar. Y yo mañana debo de despertarme temprano para ir a clase. Si necesitan algo, ya saben como funciona le pizarra de anuncios. Me voy a retirar, buenas noches. Frodo, Sam.

- Buenas noches, Draco – dijo Frodo.

. Buenas noches, señor Draco – dijo Sam.

Y así Draco salió del baúl y se fue a acostar. Mañana seria un día muy largo.

* * *

**AN: si fuerais tan amables de dejarme una review uu**


End file.
